Bondage Love
by HaruKamiya199
Summary: Levi and Eren both born again in the same era with memories of each other. They both remember the time they spend together fighting titans and their important promise. But unlucky for them they were born in different parts of the country. Will they find each other again or will they just give in? Suddenly something changed both their life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot. I hope you all will enjoy. Song used: Call your Name(Shingeki no Kyojin)**

 **Reincarnation AU, Modern AU, No Name AU, Headcanon AU**

 **Warning: SMUT AND MPREG for SUre don't like don't read. This was uploaded on Wattpad too.**

* * *

"Eren...can you hear me..." said a voice. Eren looked down and his eyes widen. Not because the other was a stranger but because he was bloody. A arm out of place and his face in pain. "Heichou, I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." The brunette whisper to his corporal. "I led you into this. I'm sorry..." He added and cries. The other reach up to caress Eren's cheek. "It's okay. Smile for me Eren and tell me what you feel for me." The man said as blood leaked from his stomach. Eren tries to smile. "No Eren, smile for real. This may be my last time..." Eren sobs. "Don't say that..." He said to his lover. The raven man held Eren's cheek. "Do it..." He said. Eren smiles as he was asked. His eyes closed tightly. "Levi I love you. I'm happy I got to marry you in this life time..." He said. Levi winces and struggle to smile. "I love you too brat, I will always remember you..." Levi said before closing his eyes passing. Eren opened his eyes and it widen at the moment he saw Levi pale face.

Eren awoken from the nightmare. His heart was beating. "No! LEVI!" He shouted and quickly sat up. He looked around the room and felt his cheek. Tears. He felt fresh tears when he realized nothing was true, that he was in the modern world and not back in the age of the titan. Eren took a while to recover before felling back against the bed. "What was that about?" He said to himself as he closed his eyes, eventually he dozed off thinking about nothing.

The next thing Eren knew, he had to get up to go to the studio. Being a 4th year student advancing in music he had to learn how to make his production rise higher. Eren walked into the bathroom to wash his face. As he closed his eyes he felt the dream from earlier creeping up on him.

"Why do I keep having these dreams lately..." Eren said and looked at the mirror. After looking at the mirror he just shrugs and continue with his daily life.

Eren arrived to campus and waited for his friends to arrive. He looked at his watch and sighs. "Where are-" he was suddenly attack by Armin whom was his close friend. "Eren!"The blonde shouted as he threw himself on Eren. Eren squeaked and fell on his back. Armin yelp as he fell with Eren. "What the heck Armin!?" Eren asked as he winced. Armin sat up and rubs his elbow. "I wanted to surprise you but you are weak." Armin said with a pout. Eren frowns. "You hurt my back while doing that you know." Eren replied.

"I didn't mean too." Armin said.

"Sure..." Eren mumbles.

"Need help." Someone else asked. Eren and Armin looked up. "MIKASA!" Both of them shouted. Mikasa flips her hair and offer them her hands. The two took a hand and was pulled up easily. "Thanks." Eren said and brush off the dust from his pants.

"What happen? Why were you two on the ground. Did someone knock you guys over?" She asked studying them up and down.

"No, will you quit being so over protective Mikasa?" Eren asked. "We aren't little kids anymore." He argued. "I know you guys aren't but I am still worried." Mikasa said.

"You two seem like a married couple." Armin said.

Mikasa stopped and blush while Eren glared at Armin who shut his mouth. The brunette stumble away angry that this happen to him. He wasn't going to hear it. Eren only have his heart for one person and that was Levi. Where ever he is. Where can he be? Did he even get born into this life time? Eren looked up at the sky. "Levi where are you?"

On the other side of the country stood a man also looking at the sky. He stood there for a while before he looked back at the road in front of him.

 _"Levi I love you." The brunette said as he kissed Levi deeply. Levi smiles and kissed the other back. 'I love you too Eren...'_

"Watch where your going shorty!" Someone shouted picking up his notes. Levi looked down and scoffs. "Che, you watch where your going." He said and kicked past him. The man got up and grab Levi by the arm. Levi eyes darken as he turned to kick the man and walked off wiping his sleeves. "Filth..." He said and walked into the building where he was appointed.

Levi graduated last year pressuring his career in Music. He loved to sing and been practicing his whole life. Today was the day where he set off his career. "Welcome Levi, Please go into the room when you are ready." The producer said. Levi nods and walked in. He walked over to fix the microphone and then place his headphones on.

"Music on." Levi said. The producer nods and pressed play.

Levi counted in his head as he waited a couple beats before beginning.

'She lost her brother a month ago

His picture on the wall

And it reminds me

When she brings me coffee,,, her smile'

Levi closed his eyes and begin to image him and Eren walking through a forest together. Hand in hand wearing the scout legion attire. Suddenly Eren stared to fade. That was when Levi opened his eyes. He took the microphone and pulled it close to him.

'I'm crying

Missing my lover

I don't have the power

On my side forever'

He looked ahead and playing in his head was a time where Eren was playing hide in seek with Levi and went missing. He nearly had a heart attack. But in the end Eren was found sleeping a tree.

Another memory than appear when they were training and Eren got hurt because Mike pushed him too hard. Levi had to step in and pull Eren up on his feet hitting his head in result before stepping back, to watch.

Levi closed his eyes once more as he step closer to the mic, this time softer.

'I'm crying

Missing my lover

I don't have the power

On my side forever'

Levi remember how they died. After he died Eren went into depression. nothing helped. Levi couldn't watch Eren suffering anymore so he swept down to Earth and call Eren to death. Eren agree to come. So that night Eren died of stravation and depression. The others cried in the death of Eren, Some blame Levi but Levi and Eren didn't care because they were together at long last.

As the song end Levi took off his headphones and place them down. He walked out.

The producer was in tears. "I'm sure this song will make a hit Levi..." He said and smiles.

Levi nods and held his chest "I sure hope so." Levi said and sat down. "Here let me listen to it." The producer nods and played the song.

* * *

 **To be CONTINUE! Guys like it so far? English isn't my first language so my grammar might be off so please forgive me. Be nice with the comments.**

 **RNR~**

 **I will continue Love within Step, Eren is Levi's Omega Queen and some others~**


	2. Author's Note! NOT A CHAP

**Hello There my lovely readers. I had realize my Fanfics on this site is pretty bad. I actually regret some of them.**  
 **I am probably going to start a new one or probably rewrite some of these, Thanks for being here for me though.**  
 **I hope to become a good writer who you guys. If you guys enjoy my Riren Fanfics, go and read the ones on Wattpad.**  
 **HetaliaRule199 (Wattpad)**  
 **I will be starting to write for AO3 as will and my name is Anime_Bounty**

 **Thank you for being here for these stories. I hope to rewrite some of these. I am still learning however. I hope I can satisfy those who knows what a true reader wants.**  
 **Thanks,**

 **See you guys!**


End file.
